


Snape gets a date and a little more

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Did this for the fandom, F/M, Fluff with some angst, Made For Each Other, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Snape deserves some love too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: What was supposed to be an extraordinarily ordinary trip to Diagone alley for supplies for up doing 4th school year turns out to any thing but when Professor Snape’s favorite shirt is ruined when a tiny red head with emerald green eyes crashes into him getting sulphur and lavender on him and as an apology she promises him dinner at a fancy restaurant in London.The woman turns out to be a class mate of Snapes, Rowyn Masterson who is in London on a case as her job as a FBI agent in the Magical crimes unit.The apology dinner quickly turns into something more as they open up to each other and possibly a future together.





	1. A promise is made

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so bad for Snape because he gets no love! Even Draco gets a wife and kid! All Snape gets is a broken heart and dead.
> 
> I thoght it was time he gets some love and eventually laid.
> 
> Yes there will be smut eventually but that’s like 3 chapters away! 
> 
> This story is set so all the events of Harry Potter like year one starts off in 2013.
> 
> This particular piece is set in the year 2016 ish, the very beginning of year 4!

“And what can I get you two dearies to drink tonight?”  
The waitress asked looking at Rowyn and then snape,  
  
“Do you have any American beers like Samuel Adams or Maybe Coors?”  
  
Rowyn asked as she looked over her drink menu, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion and frustration, not seeing any American style beers.  
  
“I’m sorry dear but we got only our local brews, we got a few blondes them are good ales and even some hard apple ciders.”  
  
“I guess I’ll take a hard apple cider, thanks.”  
  
Rowyn said sighing as she flicked her eyebrowsup and chuckled before handing the drink menu back to the waitress.  
  
Snape smirked at Rowyn’s behavior as he  watched the two women talk between each other.

 “I’ll have the Chapel down, Union red please and thank you.”

 Snape said handing the drink menu back to the waitress as she reassured them she would be right back with their drinks then There was a pause of silence before Snape spoke.

 “Tell me Rowyn, how long have you been in London? I’m guessing no more than a few days by your bumbling and confusion…”

 “Close, I’ve been here for 5 days. Hopefully we can wrap this case up and I can get back to the states...So got an odd question...Your last name wouldn’t be Snape would it?”

Rowyn said tucking a piece of her fiery orange hair behind her ear as she leaned her elbows on to the table, with her chin cradled by her hands.

 “It is indeed, why do you ask?”

 Instantly Rowyn’s face lit up like a firework in a dark room as she began to pose joy and excitement.

 “Shut the flick up! I went to school with you! I’m Rowyn Mastersons the American student?! No wonder you looked so familiar!”

 Rowyn said excitedly as she clapped her hands together happily.

 Snakes eyebrows shot up in surprise as he lifted his head up from the menu.

 “That’s rather remarkable. I too had the feeling of familiarity when we collided into each other at the apothecary shop this afternoon when you ruined my favorite waist coat with that dreadful concoction of sulphur and lavender.”

 Snape said smirking as he made Rowyn blush like mad.

 “Not my fault the universe decided to have me do a random gravity check! Anyway I can’t believe after all this time we somehow bump into each other! God I can’t believe how long it’s been! So what have you been doing with yourself?”

 Rowyn said rolling her eyes as she smirked before she smiled at him just in time for their drinks to arrive and their orders to be taken.

 Rowyn ordered a house chicken salad while Snape ordered an 8 oz tonneau cooked rare.

 As soon as their waitress left, the conversation was reanimated.

 “This May or may not surprise you but I am the potions master at our former school, I’ve been there since shortly after graduation, aside from being the potions master I’m also head of the slytherin house. What about you? What have you done for yourself since we graduated?”

 Snape said taking a sip of his wine while Rowyn took a sip of her beer.

 “As I mentioned I’m here on a case! After we graduated I went back to the states and went college and eventually ended up in Vegas working the Non muggle section of CSI for homocide with the Las Vegas Police department for about 5 years then I got bored and got a job with the FBI in the You know what crime/Homicide division. But that’s so cool that you got a job there and you’re head of your former house! You always were one the brightest!”

 Rowyn said blushing as she rambled one before taking another swallow of her beer.

 Snape gave her a look of surprise but quickly recovered as he also took a sip of his beverage.

 “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you return to the states?”

 “I hated Britain. The cold, the clouds, the rain...It was killing me. I missed Arizona and the heat like nobody's business! It’s nice to visit here but I can’t do too long, I just can’t.”

 Rowyn said sighing as she looked down at her hands then back up at  Snape, her emerald green eyes twinkling right into his core.

 “Interesting view point...So Aside from obtaining a successful career, what else have you done? Any children or spouse perhaps.”

 Snape said lookingdown at her hands, conflicted by the lack of a band on her left hand.

 He wasn’t sure how he was feeling, he couldn’t deny she was beautiful or interesting amongst other things. It had been so long since he had anyone interested in him for friendship much less it coming from a rather beautiful woman.

 He didn’t want to get his hopes up but he wasn’t going to be a Debby downer if things went in a more romantic direction.

 Rowyn chuckled and shook her head.

 “Oh god no! Got close to the aisle a few times but they all turned out to be cheaters and one was gay. Had a few pregnancy scares but once I turned 27 I got my tubes tied and honestly I don’t think I want kids...not biologically at least….what about you? Have you settled down yet?”

 Rowyn said casually as she took a sip of her cider.

Snakes stomach quivered as his heart twisted in a sharp pain.

 “No...it seems I’m Kent to be married to my career as a potions masters...Are you currently seeing anyone?forgive me but  It’s hard to believe that a woman such as yourself is single.”

 Snape said almost blushing as he reached for his wine glass, immediately regretting being so bold and brash with his tongue.

 But Rowyn blushed a hot pink color and shook her head.

 “You’re the first person, male or female that Ive been to dinner with, much less enjoyed it, in almost 3 years. After the fallout between me and an ex of mine, I’ve kind of given up. If something happens then high 5 and if it doesn’t well I have my career, my camaro and my chickens. With the Way technology is going today won’t be too long till I can buy a spouse, take them home, charge them up and live happily ever after...or at least until the battery dies and they need recharged.”

 Rowyn said snickering but her snickers turned into a sound that could only be described as the love child of Chewbacca’s call and donkeys braying.

 Snape snickered as he flushed pink, shaking his head as he let a ghost of a smile crawl on to his face.

 Rowyn clapped her hand over mouth as she looked around, other patron started in either horror or concern or both, some might have been amused but most were the other reactions.

 “Sorry! I should’ve warned you about the laugh! Oh god!”

 Rowyn said covering her face with her hands as Snape actually let out a soft laugh for the first time in countless years.

 “It’s by all means forgiven, it’s rather unique and...dare I say fascinating.”

 Snape said blushing as he took a sip of his wine.  His heart was racing and it felt like he had pixies in his stomach. It had been decades since he had felt this...alive much less happy.

 And they hadn’t even started eating….

 By the end of the night and 2 glasses of wine plus another pint of cider later the two split the bill and went to leave.

 “Are you staying here in London?”

 Snape asked as he opened the door for Rowyn and let her go first before shutting the door behind him.

 “Sure am actually...do you mind walking me? I don’t care to get lost. I scream tourist and I’d make a fine penny out on the black market.”

Rowyn said blushing as she looked up at Snape shyly.

Snape’s heart stuttered as he caught up to what she was doing and although it excited it him, it also terrified him more so than it excited him.

But he wasn’t going to say no, for many reason including Rowyn’s safety and his own selfish desires.

“Of course...Would you like my arm?” 

Snape said as his heart pounded in his chest, his brain screamed at him to shut up and to get himself together but he ignored it.

Rowyn squealed with joy as she latched on to his arm like a koala to a eucalyptus tree, her heart to was going mad as she found herself giddy as a schoolgirl in flurries of her first affair.

“I must say the height difference between us does make for an interesting dynamic don’t you agree?”

 Snape said as he looked down at her. Rowyn was all of maybe 1.22 meters and Severus towered over her at nearly 2 meters tall.

Rowyn looked him up and down, as if just realizing this fact.

“I suppose you’re...good thing I’m into y’all guys.”

She muttered catching Severus off guard as the watched in the direction of her hotel which was right across the bridge.

Snape took a sharp breath as he tired to clear his head, he couldn’t let spur of the moment feelings influence him...he was cursed. He was meant to die alone...she was drunk and he had one too many glasses of wine. It was just the alcohol and a momentary lapse in judgment.

Or that’s what he tried to convince himself of, but it was hard not to get wrapped in the feeling s or the moment as Rowyn chattered to him about her cases and how glad she was too see him again. 

“Tell me Rowyn why Are you so excited to see me? I’m not upset with this or unappreciative of it just merely curious.”

Snape asked as they stopped in the middle of the bridge too look down the Thames river.

“I always admired you severus, but I was young and stupid besides your were madly in love with Evans not that I blame you. She was not just beautiful but incredible smart and gifted...such a shame she married that bastard Potter...Arrogant punk ass…. I’m sorry I should’ve have brought her up...maybe I should walk myself the rest of the way back-“

 Rowyn said blushing as she tried to detangle herself from Snape but he wasn’t stupid.

 He could hear the loud ruckus of the parties and see groups of men blocking the end of the bridge as they were doing their bird calling.

“I assure you, It’s not safe for you to be walking alone. Beside I’m not upset, you’re just stating the facts. Beside we haven’t finished our walk yet…”

Snape said as his chest tighten as he gently placed his giant hand over top of hers making both of them blush like loons.

“If you insist..I’m sorry for my behavior. I can’t hold my liquor to save my ass. And thank you for walking me home and being patient and-“

“You’re welcome, no need to thank me Rowyn. Come lets you get you get you back to your room shall we?”

Snape said softly as he could manage, cutting her off before she could get herself worked up and upset.

In truth he didn’t want this night to end. He had been neglected and ignored for so long, he was touched starved to the point he didn’t even notice how bad or how how alone he was.

In some ways Rowyn reminded him of Lilly, hair as fiery as her soul and eyes as green as spring leaves.

 But in most ways she was her, she was Rowyn and that was what he wanted...He didn’t want Lilly back. He wanted to leave the pay at rest  and to have a future of his own.

“If I am correct you were in Ravenclaw or does my memory mislead me?”

Snape asked breaking the chain of silence as the approached the end of the bridge.

“Nope you’re right….is it sad that I’m a federal agent not to mention I’m currently armed and yet I’m still Nervous to walk by a group of men?”

Rowyn said as she felt for her gun.

“Not all, and I thought you used a wand.”

Snape said lowly as he pulled Rowyn closer to him.

“I have one but I rarely use it but more to the the point that is over here magic is not allowed unlike back in the states and beside I can aim better with a gun than my wand anyways.”

Rowyn whispered as she wrapped her self and her hand around Severus.

 “Your little bird is cute...mind if we baby sit for a bit there mate?”

 One of the drunken men said taking a step toward Rowyn.

“Absolutely..Take a step back before I decide to make that decision for you young man.”

 Snape said coldly as he looked down at the other male who guarded and stumbled backwards.

“Easy there pops! Just messing around now!”

Yipped up one of the other men said as they flattened themselves against the railing of the bridge.

 “Come Rowyn, let’s leave these children to play.”

Snape said as he and Rowyn marched past the group but just as Rowyn cleared the last male, she be the men reached out and slapped her ass.

Instantly she reacted by spinning around and swinging her fist and punching him in the groin, the man yelped as he toppled to the ground cupping his sore groin.

“Congratulations ass wipe, you just smacked the ass of a federal agent! You’re lucky I don’t have the local Constable come and lock you lot up. Keep your hands to yourself or your new friend in prison might just pay back the favor.”

Rowyn said angrily as the guys helped their buddy to his feet and took off running, leaving a fuming Rowyn and an impressed but slightly irritated Snape alone under the streetlamp.

“Come on then, my hotel isn’t too much farther.”

Rowyn said rubbing her sore bum as she reattached herself to Snape who smirked.

“You never cease to impress me  Masterson…”

Snape said as he smiled down at her before looking up at the sky.

“I’ve been assaulted and violated far too many times, beside they’re common sleaze bags I’ve dealt with far worse. But as I was saying, I admit I had a bit of a crush on you...and while I may have gotten taller and you’ve gotten more cynical and handsome, somethings don’t. Change…”

Rowyn said blushing as she glanced up at Snape who flicked up the corner of his mouth for a moment. 

“I will beare that’ in mind...Not to say it’s not unrequited.” 

Snape said softly as he felt the tips of her fingers brush his palm.

“Do you have a phone at your place? Maybe I could give you my number and we can set up another date for a later day? I can apparate freely and quite well so on my off days perhaps we can hang out if you’d fancy that?”

Rowyn said smirking as she displayed her knowledge of British lingo.

Snakes chest tightened as he processed what she was saying...She wanted to see him again.

“I do have a mobile, I’m barely 5 months older than you Masterson, I am not that archaic thank you.”

Snape said pulling his phone out of his back pocket, completely aware that Rowyn was staring at his bum while he unlocked his phone.

“Here enter your digits and l will be sure to send you a note as soon as I drop you off at your hotel.”

Snape said not bothering to look down as he handed the phone off to Rowyn who squealed when she saw the attack on titan case.

“You like attack on titan too! We have to binge it together! Oh this going to be awesome!”

Rowyn said as she squealed with excited as she enetered her number into his phone and even snuck in a selfie before heading it back to it owner just as they crossed the road that lead to her hotel

“Well this is my stop...i had a blast and a half tonight Severus. I really did and I’m so glad we bumped into each other today and grateful for the fact that you said yes to my apology dinner. I don’t want to press things but I’m hoping that maybe next Saturday if We’re not busy that perhaps we could meet up again...again forgive me if I’m being too forward it’s just-“

“I would be delighted to see you again Masterson. Be assured that you were not the only one who enjoyed yourself this evening.”

Snape said giving her a warm smirk as he squeezed her hand, Rowyn blushed as she brought her hand to her mouth and then gently patted his face before wrapping her little arms around his waist, hugging him. 

Snape gasped  as he felt his heart smash against his chest, something he could push down but this was not one of them.

Slowly and awkwardly he patted her on the back and even gave her a slight squeeze moment before she let go and beamed up at him.

“Forgive me, it’s been a great amount of time since I’ve been approached in a manner like this…”

Snape said struggling to catch his breath as Rowyn giggled and patted his cheek again.

 “Don’t worry, we’ll work through this together, promise. “

Rowyn said smiling at him before they said their final good byes for the evening and went their separate ways.

But true to his word, Snape shot Rowyn a text that consisted of one word:

Promise

  



	2. The interrupted conversation of flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly gets a delightful surprise when Snape send her and Iris and a yellow daisy to her through the floo network...
> 
> It’s not just flowers but a hidden message and the tow talk and then he shows up and a kiss might just happen

“Netflix is on! Popcorn is read to go-“   
  
Foosh!   
  
Rowyn spun around as her fireplace flashed a green flame, indicating someone had used the floo powder network in her fireplace.   
  
Cautiously she approached her fireplace, letting out a sigh of relief to find no one in it, but there was a silk Iris and yellow daisy waiting for her, tied with a red ribbon.   
  
It took a few moment before she realized what they were for, scrambling to her feet she grabbed a book from her extensive array of flower books.   
  
“The language of flowers.”   
  
Was the book she had selected, and according to her book the flowers meant.   
  
“I send a message, I come soon.”

Rowyn squealed as she headed into her craft room and found the 3 silk flowers she needed,

A blue Canterbury bell

A yellow Pansy 

A large white daisy 

Her message read:

“Message received,I’m thinking of you and I await you,

Tying them together with a red ribbon she used her floo powder and sent them back.

There was no doubt in her mind who they had come from, so she knew where to send them back to.

As soon as she sent her flowers she zipped around her home, tidying up and put her work uniform on the table,folded and ready to go if she was called in.

Today wasn’t her day off just the day she was basically on call.

At any moment she could be called in for a case or to lend a hand and she had to be there in 30 minutes or less, so she always had a bag in her closet with enough clothes for a week and supplies.

It was only 10 minutes after sending her message, did she hear a familiar whoosh noise as her fireplace flashed green.

“Good evening Masterson, I see you were able to decipher my message, I thought you would.”

Snape said as he stepped out of the fireplace and into her living room, taking his shoes off as soon as he stepped out on her clean beige colored tiles.

The home was styled like any other desert or southwest home, open floor plan, tiled and wooden  floors with arched doorways and large windows that let in the setting sun.

“Very clever Sev, you’re lucky I recognized the point of the flowers and happen to have the code book in stock but anyways I’m so glad you're here!” 

Rowyn said wrapping her arms around his waist, taking in the crisp smell of his laundry detergent and the smell of his cologne which was most likely Ralph Lauren red and he had a hint of smokiness to him.

Snapes heart went unsteady for a moment before he reciprocated the embrace this time he was much warmer than the previous time.

“Like I told you in the last message we exchanged through the mobile, I enjoy spending time with you...no matter how minute it might be. It just a shame that you only have a few days a month completely to yourself.”

Snape said as he and Rowyn pulled away from each other but only slightly as she kept her hands on his wait and his hands stayed on the small of her back.

“I signed up for this jet setting lifestyle. But at the time I was more single than a solo hydrogen molecule….But it is what it is and I love my job and the work I do.solving crimes and kicking ass, what more can you want?”

Rowyn said as she gave Snape another hug before being distracted by the sound of her stove timer going off. Snape however was caught off by his own mental answer:  _ you _ .

He blushed and shook his head as he distracted himself by looking around her living room.

“And the pork chops are done!”

Rowyn said pulling cooked pork chops out of the oven, the room filled with the mouthwatering aroma of cumin, cilantro, mango, Chile’s and a variety of other different spices.

“I would be deceitful if I said that you’re cooking isn’t one of the most enticing smells I have ever come across...tell me what are you planning for this evening?”

Snape said as he strode over to her, grateful that the floor plan was a very open one as it made the trip quicker.

“Rice and beans with Puerto Rican style pork chops and some Netflix...let’s just hope I don’t get called in. I probably will but let’s hope I don’t.”

Rowyn chuckled as she put the glass dish on the stove and closed the oven door, jumping as she felt Snape put his hands gently on her shoulders.

“I apologize if I startled you...tell me are your dinner plans involving Netflix are what the children these days call “Netflix and chill?”

Snape said smirking as she looked up at him blushing.

“Well no but if it happens it happens, sure it’s only the second date but never look a gift chicken in the beak or it’ll peck you….if you catch my drift.”

Rowyn said poking Snape in the chin as she talked. From Snape's points of view she had the innocent doe look and she was bent over backwards, her head barely above his waist. He would be a fool to deny the fact that she did look rather adorable, even to him.

His heart stuttered as he smirked and lifted his head as he  looked out the window that was above the stove before looking back at her.

“Bare in mind I’ve had no romantic relationships since the year after graduation...my personal skills are not quite refined so please bare than in mind Masterson when you consider trying any of that so called ‘chilling’.”

Snape said almost blushing as he moved his hands to her face for a Moment.

“Will do...um I gotta stand up now...Ithink the rice and beans are done. Assistance please!”

Rowyn said as she poked him in the chin once more before struggling to stand up before Snape stepped int and helped her stand straight up, as she was pushed upright her spine crackled and snapped like nobody's business making Rowyn sigh happily.

“That feels so much better! Thanks!”

Rowyn said as she rubbed her back before moving her attention the food.

After they got their plates set up and food dishes out they too a seat at the bar where they were able to watch the Telly while they ate:

“I must say, you have astounding culinary techniques Masterson...You really do boggle the mind...especially mine.”

Snape said hiding a smile as he chewed, Rowyn blushed and took a sip of her tea before speaking.

“Pfft we’re only on the second date...you just wait.”

Rowyn said making Snape cough as he caught in to what she was saying,

“Perhaps I’m looking forward to that...Just as you are.”

Snape said smirking as he took a sip of wine before polish off his supper.

After loading the dishwasher the two former classmates curled up on her couch with Snape at one end and Rowyn at the other but with her toes tucked under his legs, under the claims that her toes were cold.

The two squabbled over what to watch until the settled on Ancient Magus Bride, a rather magical,romantic and action packed anime that fit both of their interest.

As they watched the anime Rowyn shifted around so she was now sitting directly next to him with her legs on his lap, a pillow provided a barrier between his lap and her feet for both of their comforts.

“Their so adorable! We’re only halfway through episode two and I am full on shipping them!”

Rowyn squealed as a rather cute moment cropped up on screen between Elias and Chise.

Snape smiled to himself as he yawned and stretch his arms out on the back on the couch, giving Rowyn the perfect opportunity to shift positions and slide up next to him so they were shoulder to shoulder.

“I hope you don’t have any devious intentions Masterson…”

Snape said turning his head in her direction as the second episode came to a close. Snape almost made a small noise of surprise when he realized how close they were and how beautiful she really was this up close.

Her big green eyes locked on to his as tunnel vision took a hold of him, his brains screaming was pushed to the back burner as he found himself longing to kiss her   
  


“Not at the moment no-“

RING

RING

RING.

Rowyn groaned as her phone went off, signaling that she was to be called away. Snape also sighed, disappointed by the intrusive phone call.

“I’ll be there soon, what’s the case?”

Rowyn said as she kept off the couch and headed over to the table and started pulling her button up short on before grabbing her pants and stole herself away into the bathroom leaving Snape alone with his thoughts.

“Ridiculous...I’m acting like a fool. How could I ever believe she’d want me...Falling for a complete stranger. I’m nothing but desperation at its finest.”

Snape grumbled to himself as he dragged his hand down his face before looking over at the door in which Rowyn had disappeared.

It was seconds later that she popped out dressed and off the phone with her make up done and hair in a pony tail.

“I’m really sorry Sev but I have to go, serial murder in Tucson.

Rowyn said apologizing rapidly as she rushed over to him as he stood up and nodded.

“There’s no need to apologize Masterson, I was expecting this to happen. Perhaps we can arrange for another, dare I say it, date for when you come back?”

Snape said smiling as he was zipping up the collar of his navy blue sweater.

Rowyn smiled back at him as she locked eyes with him, the feelings for earlier began creeping up on him as his heart pitter patted rapidly in his chest and his chest tightened slightly.

“I’d love another date Sev,”

Rowyn said before making an odd face as she studied his face.

“Bend down you have something on your face.

Rowyn order as she reached up and tried to reach his face and Snape knew this was a lie but he went along with it…for several reason one being the possibly of a kiss.

As soon as he bent down, Rowyn locked hier thumb and pretended to wipe something off his face as he fought the urge to yank his face away from her hands.

It wasnt a personal thing against her but instead a personal dislike of his face being handled like this.

“You have beautiful eyes...They’re like little emeralds. I enjoy watching them twinkle, they light up beautifully when you smile.”

Snape said as he tilted his head slightly. Rowyn made a noise of surprise at the heartfelt comment before taking a step closure to him as she had the same feelings he did.

“Yours aren’t so bad either...they’re such a rich brown...they’re almost a crimson.”

Rowyn said tilting her head as she leaned in closer until they were almost a breath away as Snape’s heart bashed against his rib cage.

For a moment time stood still as his eyes slid closed and her lips pressed against his.

Soft on firm .

Rough on smooth

Plump on dry

They were opposites but they were perfect together, at least for the moment.

Snape’s heart aches as he pressed dropped into the kiss the addictive feeling on her soft, plump pink cherry flavored lips on his consumed him.

His mind was blank as he wrapped his arms around her tightly as she slipped her tongue into Hoyt’s and he gently bit her fleshy bottom lip making her moan.

“More.”

Rowyn whispered as she pulled away panting before diving right back in, Snape’s hands obeyed as his Brain has quit working in the heat of the moment.

“I don’t know what I’m doing…”

Snape panted as he pulled away and laid his forehead on hers, both of them were short of breath but she had a beaming smile on her face as she gave him little pecks as they talked and he rubbed her back, desperate for more kissing and more touching. 

Oh he was starving, starving for the touch and caress of another human, how unaware he had been of just how isolated and neglected he was and up until now he was content with it but no longer would he be content with Loneliness. Now he had someone, someone to

Care for and to touch and wanted him….And it was beautiful.

At least until the alarm on her phone went off telling her it was time to leave the house.

“Shit! I gotta go! I’ll text you when I find out what’s going on okay? Can you close my place up for me please?”

Rowyn cursed as she yanked herself away and threw her shoes on before running and grabbing her bag then she ran back to to Severus and gave him one last kiss before she ran over to her fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

“Promise?”

Snape said cautiously as she stood up to his full height.

“Promise.”

Rowyn said smiling at him seconds before she disappeared off to work leaving Snape alone in her home.

“Promise.”

He repeated as he touched his lip, smiling and for the the first time in what feel like a century or forever, he felt something…

Hope 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Snape’s adventures in manscaping or snapscaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowyn mentions the idea of getting intimate and Snape decided to try manscaping and gets to know the winters kids of death on his balls when he uses cooling shaving he’ll on his balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I giggled way too much at this and I put way too much thought into describing his dick

“I definitely liked that goodbye we had...albeit your lips are a tad dry, over all I’d give the kiss a6/10.”   
  
Rowyn said spinning around in her office chair as she munched on some French fries.   
  
“Only a 6/10? Why so low?”   
  
Snape said as he rocked back and forth in his favorite rocking chair that sat by his fire place.   
  
“Hey for a first kiss that’s not bad! But speaking of a kiss..next I want to get to at least second base.”   
  
Rowyn said blushing as she took a sip of her milkshake before going back to her fries.   
  
Snape’s eyebrows shot up, a kiss was one thing but snogging? That was new especially for him.

“What do you mean by second base?”

Snape said cautiously as he slowed down in his rocking.

“oh you know some on top clothes stuff, some groping some petting maybe even some light 3rd base stuff...who know you might even get a blow job if you play your cards right. Not sure though depends on the day I’ve had though.”

hearing this Snape came to a stand still and stiffened up as he looked down at his crotch and a sickening sense of dread filled him as his testiculs retreated into his abdomen out  of fear of what was to come to them.

“And this mean we would be getting...intimate with each other?”

Snape said slowly as he held his breath.

“Not exactly but there is a chance of you getting head...again depends on my mood and your actions but over all it’s a high probability.”

Snape sighed, he was both excited and anxious at this prospect. The only intimate encounter he had had before this was with a squib he had paid, it wasn’t his proudest moment but he had been young and desperate

“I see...as I said before I am a stranger to intimacy. This is a very daunting and yet exciting prospect...How are you preparing yourself for this...second base encounter?”If you don’t mind me asking..”

Snape said as he got up and went to his fridge for an ale.

“Definitely have to do some landscaping on the lady bits, might get a waxing done...need to shave the legs and get a pedi but other than that not much...I’m guess you’re going to neeed some extensive manscaping done to the fine piece of work that is you, am I right or am I right?”

Rowyn said snickering as she bit in her burger as Snape sat back down and looked down the front of his trousers.

“As ashamed as I am to admit, I’m not the most up to date on the keep of my genitals...Not neglectful but it’s not a bi monthly task I take part in...shall we put that way?”

Snape said blushing as he took a swig of his ale as Rowyn snickered and shook her head.

“I swear Sev the fact that you’re so cynical makes that statement even funnier.”

“I’m pleased that you find it amusing..may I ask what time you will be getting out of work?”

Snape asked switching topics as he resumed rocking in his favorite chair.

“In an hour… but listen I have to go and talk to my boss about something’s okay? I’ll let you know when I’m leaving work alright?”

Rowyn said cleaning up the rest of her burger before taking care the mess on her desk and sweep off the crumbs.

“Promise?”

Snape said as a ghost of a smile sneaked on to his pale face.

“Promise.”

Rowyn said before hanging up, leaving Snape in the quiet with a smile on his face.

A month they had been talking, and already he was excited at the prospects of taking her to the Yule ball and introducing her to his fellow teachers and students.

But even with excited as we was, he did pay some mind to the negative voice in his head, reminding him that nothing good last long.

Taking a deep breath he set his phone down and headed off to the bathroom where he tugged off his navy blue tee shirt and then removed his comfortable black trousers, leaving him only in his Star Wars themed knickers.

Before diving into the task that was “manscaping” as Rowyn had called it he did some quick research to make sure he had the basic equipment to do the dreaded task.

“I am sorry my old friends but a gentleman must do what a gentleman must for his lady..”

Snape said as he turned on the tub and removed his boxers before grabbing the shaving gel, fancy electric razor that flitwick had gotten him as a gift last Christmas and a good old fashioned single blade razor and set them on the edge of the tub. the rest of the trimming would be for after the bulk of the work.

Taking a deep breath Snape turned off the water once it was waist deep and stepped into the tub for a quick wash and rinse of his hair and body before he drained out the majority of the gray water, leaving only a few inches of water behind for cleansing.

First thing was first: pre shaving cream, designed to relax and condition the skin.

As Snape applied the cream he actually took the time to examine his goods.

At 7 inches long when fully erect, and a 2.5 inch circumference he couldn’t complain about his equipment, except for the pubic hair which much like the hair on his had was flat black, bone straight and oily...not exactly appealing even to its owner.

After lifting the cream sit for a few minutes he rinsed and eyed the electric trimmer, and selected the shortest guard to trim back some of the excess hair that clutter his nether regions till only about .5 an inch remained then he rinsed off the excess hair and grabbed the bottle of shaving cream.

Snape let out a sigh of delight as he applied the warm foam to his balls and pubic region. He rarely paid any attention to his part of his body, with exception of the occasional urge to masturbate this area when unnoticed and neglected.

“No, no...this isn’t about you.”

Snape grumbled as his cock twitched at prospects of reccieveing attention for the first time in at least several weeks.

Once his nether regions were thickly and evenly coated he hauled himself out of the shower and sat on the edge of the tub using the corner of his tub like a stirrups as he grabbed the single blade razor and lifted his balls up as he took a breath of courage, summoning his inner gryffindor.

1 stroke

2 strokes 

3 strokes.   
  


“Perhaps this is by far easier than I-god save the Queen!”

Snape winced as he knicked his balls, right on the seam.

Using a hand mirror he surveyed the damage..nothing serious, although there was a lot of blood he being a man of science deduced that it was because it was a surface wound and would stop bleeding on its own.

With a steadish hand he proceeded to go forward with his task. By the end of his task he had only a few minor knicks and baby smooth balls and a nicely trimmed landing strip as the style was dubbed.

Once fully shaved he rinsed himself off and used a Knick stick to stop the bleed before he put on some moisturizer.

It was only after he was done did he make the biggest mistake of the night…

Once he finished admiring his hand work and his newfound body, he eyed his cooling after shave gel...it felt good on his face so why not his crotch?

Well it was mere seconds after he applied the gel did he have answer...a cruel and below freezing answer.

“Son of a bitch!”

He swore as he cupped his now snowballs and winced in agony as he felt the kiss of Jack Frost on his testicules.

Thinking fast he worked through the blizzard that was clinging to his ball sack and filled his ice pack up with warm warm water and used a warm wet washcloth and some dawn and wiped the remaining fell off his sack before he waddled to his favorite chair wincing with every breath he took.

Ring 

 

Ring

Ring 

His heart going a millions kilometers already jumped even higher as his phone rang startling him.

He groaned when he saw that it was Rowyn...and she wanted to face time.

Feeling obligated he sighed as he answered the FaceTime request.

“Hey Sev! I called you earlier but you didn’t answer, are you okay?”

Rowyn asked as he took her shoes off and set her keys down in the table as Snape sighed and bit his lip.

“At the moment...no. I made the near fatal mistake of applying cooling after shave gel to my freshly groomed...Testicals.”

Snape said turning a deep shade of red as Rowyn cringed before snickering.

“Don’t worry I’ve accidentally put tea tree oil shampoo on my lady flaps and boy did it burn! Anyway I’m sorry to hear you freezer burnt your balls and I do appreciate you taking the effort to groom yourself for our next date.”

Rowyn said smiling as she blew him a kiss, making Snape smile.

Despite the pain and humiliation he was currently enduring seeing Rowyns happy face some how made it all worth while...but he had no idea of just great his pain would pay off...

  
  
  



End file.
